Novas cartas e Velhos Sentimentos
by kerensk
Summary: • Fanfic depois do Filme "A carta selada" com uma pequena alteração no final. • Sinopse do filme – as cartas começaram a sumir, quando se descobriu que Clow havia deixado uma carta selada, e como as outras viraram cartas Sakura, ela perdeu o selo e foi solta, e estava desaparecendo com a cidade de Tomoeda e seus habitantes. Sakura sela a carta e fica com Shoaran. No entanto eu alt


Olá a todos, sou nova no site e vinha me deliciando com as histórias publicadas, me remetendo a uma época feliz da minha vida... Essa fanfic eu escrevi há 10 anos atras, esta publicada em outro site e resolvi compartilhar. Relendo novamente a mesma achei engraçado por conter meus traços de adolescente nela, talvez hoje não teria escrito da mesma forma, mas estou compartilhando da mesma forma. Espero que aproveitem. Vou publica-la no formato one shot, estou com preguiça de dividir em capitulos.

Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem e sim a Clamp.

 **Situando na história:**

Personagens são os mesmos que aparecem em Sakura Card Captors, mantendo o mesmo perfil de casa personagem.

Personagem novo aparece, Ryuu.

Fanfic depois do Filme "A carta selada" com uma pequena alteração no final.

Sinopse do filme – as cartas começaram a sumir, quando se descobriu que Clow havia deixado uma carta selada, e como as outras viraram cartas Sakura, ela perdeu o selo e foi solta, e estava desaparecendo com a cidade de Tomoeda e seus habitantes. Sakura sela a carta e fica com Shoaran. No entanto eu alterei o final com a segunda possibilidade que o filme apresentou que poderia ocorrer com o selamento da carta, isto é, Sakura esquece que é apaixonada pelo Shoaran.

Lembrete dos personagens:

§ Sakura – desligada como sempre, inocente, ingênua, desastrada, atrapalha e tímida

§ Shoaran – tímido e sério

 **Fanfic [Sakura Card Captors]**

Depois de selar a carta esperança, aconteceu realmente o previsto, Sakura perdera o seu sentimento mais valioso, e com isso esqueceu-se de todos os momentos bons que passara com Shoaran, inclusive que ele havia se declarado pra ela.

Os dias foram passando, mas algo em Sakura mudara. Ela já não era aquela menina extremamente alegre, era feliz, mas seus olhos já não brilhavam como antes, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser encantadora.

Shoaran havia voltado para Hong-Kong, pois não agüentava encará-la, pois sabia que agora ela o tinha só como um grande amigo. Mas, antes de partir, Sakura pediu se poderia trocar correspondências com ele para nunca deixarem de serem amigos, apesar de ele ter concordado, ele sabia que isso o faria sofrer ainda mais.

Os anos foram passando e Sakura tinha Shoaran como um amigo muito próximo, pois ele sempre dava conselhos quando ela pedia e sempre a apoiava, mas por alguma ação do destino perderam o contato.

Sakura já estava com 18 anos e começaria as suas aulas na faculdade. Chegou a sua nova classe e sentou-se ao fundo. Bateu o sinal de entrada e todos os alunos se dirigiram aos seus lugares.

Ao entrar na classe, Ryuu, viu uma menina linda ao fundo. Realmente, Sakura se tornara numa linda mulher, seus cabelos haviam crescido, seu corpo já se formara, os seus olhos continuavam verdes penetrantes, mas só quem a realmente conhecia sabia que havia tristeza em seu olhar, que nem ela própria sabia o porque.

Instintivamente Ryuu caminha até ela e senta na carteira de trás da moça, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

\- Bom dia Sakura! – disse uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos violeta, era a Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga.

\- Bom dia Tomoyo! – respondeu Sakura.

\- Bom dia senhorita Kinomoto e senhorita Daidouji! – diz um jovem que mantinha o mesmo olhar de sempre, calmo e sereno. Era Eriol que havia se transformado num belo rapaz.

\- Bom dia Eriol! – responderam as duas.

"Sakura Kinomoto, então esse é o seu nome" – pensou Ryuu enquanto olhava o trio conversando.

Durante a aula, um bilhetinho voa de trás até a carteira de Sakura que abre e lê.

 _"_ _Bom dia... fico muito feliz de sentar atrás de uma moça que o seu próprio nome traduz" Ass. Seu vizinho de trás._

Ryuu não colocara seu nome de propósito, pois assim saberia que ela conversaria com ele.

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete Sakura corou, pois sempre ficava tímida quando a elogiavam, mas ela não resistiu em dar uma olhadinha para trás e ver quem era. Ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso. Sakura viu como Ryuu era bonito, era alto, com seus músculos bem definidos, tinha os olhos azuis e o cabelo preto destacava ainda mais a cor de seus olhos.

Na hora do intervalo eles começaram a conversar e a se conhecer. Ryuu era muito rico, sua família era dona de muitas empresas, ele andava sempre bem vestido e tinha carro e tudo mais.

Sakura e Ryuu ficaram bons amigos. O quarteto sempre saia junto: Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura e Ryuu. Eriol e Tomoyo já estavam namorando, isso graças às armações que Sakura e Ryuu fizeram para que eles ficassem juntos.

Os dias iam passando e Tomoeda se agitava para um próximo festival no templo Tsukimine, e o quarteto não ficaria de fora do festival, já haviam combinado de ir junto. Mas alguns dias antes Ryuu procurara Tomoyo e lhe dissera:

\- Tomoyo eu preciso da sua ajuda! - disse Ryuu.

\- Diga, qual é o problema? – perguntou Tomoyo, já adivinhando o que viria a seguir.

-É que... É que eu quero pedir a Sakura em namoro e gostaria que você e o Eriol me ajudassem.

Tomoyo ficou muito receosa, pois sabia que Shoaran gostava muito da amiga e tinha a esperança de um dia eles ficarem juntos, por outro lado, pensou que Sakura poderia voltar a ter o mesmo brilho em seus olhos, e também que se não fosse por Ryuu e Sakura, talvez hoje não estivesse namorando Eriol. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

\- Então Tomoyo, será que vocês podem me ajudar?

\- Sim – respondeu Tomoyo, ainda refletindo.

Eles combinaram direitinho e ficou acertado que Tomoyo e Eriol os deixariam sozinhos perto do lago com uma desculpa qualquer.

O dia do festival chegou e todos estavam muito felizes, mas Sakura continuava com aquele olhar perdido, sem saber o que precisava encontrar.

Chegaram ao templo e viram o quão belo estava decorado e no jardim as sakuras já haviam florido, havia muitas pessoas ali, todas felizes. Havia muita comida e bebida, tudo estava perfeito. O quarteto foi andando e chegaram perto do lago do templo. Tomoyo e Eriol deram uma desculpa qualquer e deixaram Sakura e Ryuu sozinhos.

Sakura se aproximou do lago e teve um pressentimento de que algo aconteceria, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina.

\- Sakura! – disse Ryuu

\- Ah... Sim, o que foi? – respondeu Sakura.

-É que... É que... Sabe – Ryuu respirou fundo e – nós somos bons amigos, mas eu sinto algo maior por você, não é só amizade, e também você é linda e tudo mais... Você quer namorar comigo?

Por incrível que pareça, Sakura não ficou surpresa, mas também sabia o que uma pessoa sentia quando a outra não correspondia esse sentimento. Ficou meio pensativa e respondeu um "sim" sem muita empolgação, pois pensou talvez que Ryuu poderia ajudar a encontrar o que havia perdido.

Ryuu ficou tão feliz e foi se aproximando devagar de Sakura, a envolveu em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo. Sakura correspondeu, mas não com o coração e sim somente com a boca, ela não sentia um "algo mais" por ele, era como se beijá-lo fosse algo sem muita importância.

Eriol e Tomoyo voltaram e Ryuu foi contando a boa nova a eles, estava tão eufórico. Eles o parabenizaram, porém Tomoyo via que o vazio continuava nos olhos de Sakura.

Estava ficando tarde e Ryuu foi levar Sakura para casa. Eles se despediram com um simples selinho e Sakura disse um tchau e entrou.

 _Enquanto isso em Hong-Kong, no momento em que a Sakura havia aceitado o namoro e beijado Ryuu, Shoaran sentiu uma dor muito forte, o ar lhe faltava, seu coração doía, mas não sabia o que era, pois logo essas dores passaram._

Sakura subiu para o seu quarto e ficou pensando nos últimos acontecimentos que ocorreram. Talvez não estivesse muito certa da sua decisão, foi quando apareceu outra Sakura, com uma roupa cheia de pontos de interrogações, que disse:

\- Você não tem certeza do que fez, não consegue nem ao menos se conhecer – disse uma Sakura meio agressiva.

\- Quem é você pra dizer se eu me conheço ou não? – Sakura não gostava da idéia de não ter tomado a decisão correta.

Sakura acabou travando uma discussão com o seu outro "eu" que terminou dizendo:

\- Será mesmo que foi a sua melhor decisão?

O que Sakura não esperava é que se formou o seu círculo de magia em volta e aquela menina se transformou em uma carta que Sakura não conhecia, mas era uma carta Sakura, sem dúvidas. Ela pegou na mão e leu: INCERTEZA.

\- Incerteza? – ela se perguntou – Kero, Kero, acorda!

\- O que foi Sakura? Você viu que horas são? Isso é hora de me acordar? Espero que seja por um bom motivo – respondeu um bichinho amarelo, que mais parecia um bichinho de pelúcia, ainda com sono.

\- Dá uma olhadinha nessa carta Sakura. – disse dando a carta para Kero.

\- Incerteza?! – Kero se perguntou, temendo o que realmente pudesse ser. Sakura percebeu a hesitação de Kero e perguntou:

\- Então Kero, o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Sakura aflita.

\- Sakura, sem dúvidas, essa é uma carta Sakura criada com o seu próprio poder, só que ao mesmo tempo ela é diferente das outras, assim como a carta "esperança". Amanhã conte o que aconteceu ao Eriol e peça pra ele vir falar comigo, ah e também traga o Yue quero conversar a sós com eles. – respondeu Kero com uma cara muito preocupada.

\- Ta bom Kero, pode deixar, eu vou chamá-los, mas tem algum problema com a carta?

\- Eu não sei realmente, prefiro conversar com eles antes de concluir qualquer coisa. Agora vai dormir, pois provavelmente você deve estar cansada, afinal fazer uma carta desprende muito poder.

Sakura realmente estava cansada, mas não conseguiu dormir direito pensando no que havia acontecido, e na nova carta que criara com o seu próprio poder.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura chegou um pouco mais cedo na faculdade surpreendendo a todos. Ryuu sorriu e disse:

\- Olha, minha flor chegou um pouco mais cedo só pra me ver – e foi em direção a Sakura que apenas lhe deu um selinho, afinal estavam em público e Sakura não se agradava da idéia de beijá-lo em frente das outras pessoas.

\- Eriol, preciso falar com você um instante – disse Sakura tão determinada que desviou de Ryuu e olhou para Tomoyo com um ar de possível problema, para que ela distraísse Ryuu para não atrapalhar a conversa.

Tomoyo entendeu o olhar da amiga e foi puxar assunto com Ryuu, que tinha achado estranha a atitude de Sakura, pois nunca a vira desse jeito.

\- E aí? Como foi ontem com a Sakura? – disse Tomoyo a Ryuu que logo se esqueceu da atitude estranha de Sakura e começou a relatar o ocorrido com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, Eriol e Sakura se afastaram de Ryuu e Tomoyo.

\- O que aconteceu Sakura? Nunca te vi assim... - disse Eriol preocupado.

Então Sakura lhe explicou o que havia acontecido e disse:

-... Então o Kero quer conversar com você e o Yue lá em casa, hoje à tarde. – terminou Sakura.

\- Claro que eu vou, pode deixar – respondeu Eriol com um ar de que já imaginava o que estaria acontecendo.

\- Ah, Eriol, mais uma coisa. – disse Sakura interrompendo os pensamentos do jovem.

\- Diga Sakura! – respondeu Eriol com um olhar de carinho para a moça que apresentava certa hesitação.

\- É que eu gostaria que você não contasse que vai lá em casa e muito menos o porque para Ryuu, pois não quero ficar dando explicações e eu inventarei que a tarde estarei ocupada fazendo tarefas em casa.

\- Tudo bem Sakura, pode deixar que eu não falarei nada.

Tocou o sinal da aula e todos entraram. Na hora do intervalo:

\- Sakura, tudo bem com você? É que você parecia um pouco preocupada pela manhã quando falou com o Eriol – perguntou Ryuu no ouvido de Sakura, abraçando-a por trás.

\- Nada de importante, era sobre a Tomoyo – mentiu Sakura se sentindo um pouco incomodada pelo abraço do namorado, pois ainda não tinha se habituado a ter um namorado grudado nela.

\- Então já que está tudo bem, que tal a tarde darmos uma saidinha para namorar um pouco?

\- Ryuu, me desculpe, mas eu não poderei, pois hoje eu tenho tarefas para fazer à tarde, eu realmente sinto muito – disse Sakura, que realmente se sentia mal em estar mentindo – mas amanhã nós poderemos – disse só pra alegrá-lo, pois viu o quanto tinha ficado chateado, e queria agradá-lo, afinal, sentia carinho por ele.

\- Oba! – e Ryuu encheu Sakura de beijinhos.

Depois da aula Ryuu levou Sakura para casa, no seu carro conversível, e despediu-se dando um longo e apaixonado beijo em Sakura, que tentava retribuir-lhe com o mesmo ardor, mas não conseguia, porém Ryuu não percebia que Sakura não lhe correspondia da mesma maneira, pois se achava o máximo, afinal namorava a garota mais bela da faculdade.

Sakura entrou e ligou para Yukito vir almoçar em sua casa, pois precisava falar com Yue. Yukito respondeu afirmativamente.

Então Sakura preparou o almoço para as visitas, pois seu pai e seu irmão estavam trabalhando. Eriol e Tomoyo chegaram e logo depois chegou Yukito. O almoço estava muito gostoso e Kero repetiu a sobremesa pelo menos umas cinco vezes.

Subiram para o quarto de Sakura para ver a carta e discutirem sobre o assunto. Sakura mostrou a carta para Eriol e Yue e contou o que acontecera na noite anterior, sobre a discussão que tivera com ela mesma. Após o relato, Kero disse:

\- Sakura, será que você e a Tomoyo poderiam fazer um chá? – disse propositalmente, para tirar Sakura do quarto para conversar melhor com Eriol e Yue, pois sabia que Sakura interromperia a cada momento da conversa, se desesperando antes de qualquer conclusão.

Apesar de Sakura ser mais madura, mantinha ainda a mesma inocência de menina, e foi fazer o chá sem perceber que Kero pedira de propósito, afinal ter uma conversa é sempre mais agradável acompanhada com um chá e umas bolachinhas.

Enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo preparavam o chá, Kero começou:

\- Então Eriol, será que está acontecendo o que eu realmente estou pensando?

\- Temo que sim meu caro Kerberous – respondeu com um tom preocupado.

\- Afinal o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Yue cheio de interrogações em sua mente.

\- Yue – disse Eriol – acontece que os poderes de Sakura estão cada vez mais fortes e por algum motivo desconhecido ela está com stress emocional, ou seja, como ela é uma pessoa q possui magia, ao invés de desenvolver doenças, a sua magia pode tentar alertá-la ou simplesmente reproduzir sentimentos prendidos, foi o que aconteceu com a carta "amor" quando ela a criou, e a mesma coisa ocorreu quando ela tornou a carta "amor" na carta "esperança", antes de selar completamente o vazio.

\- Mas a Sakura não é capaz de controlar a sua magia? – perguntou Yue preocupado.

\- Não é bem assim – disse Eriol – acontece que ela está com a sua mente confusa e perturbada, e foi dessa maneira que o seu corpo encontrou de extravasar.

\- Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de avisá-la, sem preocupá-la, pois aí sim ficará complicado transformar os sentimentos confusos de Sakura em cartas, pois alguns poderão ser agressivos ao tentar selá-los. – disse Kero, pensando numa maneira de alertar Sakura sem preocupá-la.

\- Olha o chazinho! – disse Sakura entrando no quarto e percebeu as faces de preocupação de seus amigos – o que aconteceu?

\- Calma Sakura! – disse Kero – O Eriol explicará o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu? – disse Eriol – Está bem, pode deixar que eu conto. Sakura nós chegamos à conclusão que você está criando novas cartas, afinal você já desenvolveu bem a sua magia, só que pra criar essas cartas, por algum motivo pode ser que você tenha que enfrentá-las.

\- Mas como serão essas cartas? – perguntou Sakura com um olhar preocupado, mas lá no fundo estava feliz, pois isso lembrava a sua época de card captor.

\- Essas novas cartas, em sua maioria, estarão ligadas ao seu estado de espírito, ou de seus sentimentos. Por exemplo, quando você selou a carta "vazio" ela se transformou em "esperança", lembra? – perguntou Eriol.

\- Mais ou menos – disse Sakura, pois realmente não se lembrava da fusão da carta "amor" com a carta "vazio", já que se esquecera de seu amor por Shoaran. Embora Sakura não se lembre momentos antes de selar a carta "vazio" ela tinha muita esperança de não deixar de gostar e de estar com Shoaran, por isso as cartas se fundiram em uma só.

\- Então – disse Eriol ajeitando os óculos – naquele momento você tinha a esperança em seu coração, e provavelmente ontem você deve ter passado por um momento de incerteza, dúvida, não Sakura?

\- É... – respondeu Sakura – mas agora já está tudo certo – disse tentando dar um de seus melhores sorrisos.

\- Ah, que bom! Vou poder filmar a Sakura em suas novas aventuras – disse Tomoyo com um brilho no olhar.

\- Não se esqueça de mim, heim Tomoyo! – disse o bichinho amarelo mostrando seus pequenos músculos.

\- A Tomoyo e o Kero não mudam mesmo – disse Sakura com uma cara de gota.

\- Ah, Sakura, se precisar não hesite em me chamar – disse Eriol.

\- E eu estarei por perto pra te proteger – disse Yue – "afinal o Toya me mataria se não o fizesse" – pensou.

O dia passou, todos foram para suas casas e Sakura foi dormir. Durante a noite, estava acontecendo um certo tumulto no livro "The Sakura", as cartas estavam reunidas, pois estavam preocupadas com a sua mestra, queriam poder ajudar não só com os poderes que poderiam oferecer e sim de outro modo. Estava uma discussão terrível, cada uma defendendo a sua idéia, foi quando a "esperança" se pronunciou:

\- Eu tenho uma idéia! – disse quase gritando. Todas as cartas olharam para ela, que continuou – a carta "sonho" poderia mostrar sonhos para Shoaran Lee de que Sakura precisa da ajuda dele. E eu sei que nossa mestra ficará muito feliz com a vinda dele para Tomoeda, além de ajudá-la quando preciso.

Algumas cartas concordaram, outras não, mas estava decidido que conversariam com Kerberous para ajudá-las com o plano.

Acordaram o guardião, que ficou bravo, mas ouviu o que as cartas tinham a dizer. Kerberous não gostou muito da idéia, pois sabia que aquele "moleque" amava Sakura, e Kero sentia muito ciúmes de sua mestra, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele seria bem útil.

\- Tudo bem! Podem realizar o seu plano, mas não contem nada a Sakura de que eu concordei com vocês.

Ficou então decidido que na noite seguinte a carta "sonho" visitaria um certo rapaz em Hong-Kong.

Amanheceu em Tomoeda e pra variar Sakura acordou atrasada. Vestiu-se depressa e desceu as escadas correndo.

\- Lá vem a monstrenga – disse Toya.

\- Já disse que não sou monstrenga – respondeu Sakura – bom dia pai!

\- Bom dia Sakura! – disse Fujitaka olhando com carinho para a filha.

\- Ah, pai, hoje não me espere para o almoço, eu combinei de sair com o Ryuu – disse uma animada Sakura.

\- Ah, aquele seu namoradinho, se eu pego ele... E você nem pense em ficar sozinha com ele, aonde vocês vão? Que horas? Com quem? – perguntava Toya.

\- Tchauzinho! – disse Sakura já saindo de casa com seus patins nos pés.

\- Tchau filha! Toya você é muito ciumento, a Sakura já está grande, sabe se cuidar sozinha – disse Fujitaka para o filho.

\- Eu não sou ciumento, o problema é que a Sakura não vê maldade em ninguém, e não confio nesse tal de Ryuu. – disse Toya.

\- Então cuide de sua irmã de longe.

"Eu até gostaria de estar mais junto dela, se não fossem os meus trabalhos" pensou Toya.

Sakura conseguiu chegar junto com o toque da aula. Entrou na classe, cumprimentou todo mundo e se sentou. Na hora do intervalo Ryuu deu um beijo em Sakura, que já estava se acostumando a idéia de ter um namorado grudado nela. Passaram o intervalo inteiro combinando o que fariam à tarde. Almoçaram juntos e depois iriam ao parque aquático e encerrariam à tarde dando um passeio no parque do Rei Pingüim.

Já à tardezinha quando estavam dando o passeio no parque, eles se sentaram nos balanços. Isso fez com que Sakura se lembrasse do dia em que Shoaran a tinha ouvido e dito que um dia ela encontraria uma pessoa que a amasse como ninguém no mundo... "será que é o Ryuu?" - pensou Sakura, que balbuciou "Shoaran..."

\- Heim? Shoaran? Quem é esse Sakura? – disse Ryuu com certa raiva no olhar.

\- Ah... - disse Sakura que tivera seus pensamentos interrompidos – Shoaran é um amigo muito querido, que um dia me ajudou me confortando nesse mesmo parque, me lembrei dele, faz muitos anos que não o vejo.

\- Amigo? – perguntou Ryuu tentando tirar mais alguma informação dela.

\- Claro que é só um amigo.

Ryuu ainda ficou questionando. Sakura ficou brava e saiu correndo. Ryuu não foi atrás e resolveu voltar pra casa. Sakura ficou realmente brava, não gostava que duvidassem dela, nem ela sabia como poderia ficar tão brava, e de repente começou uma tempestade. Não era uma tempestade comum, Sakura sabia disso. Ligou para Kero que deu as devidas instruções.

Sakura com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal fazia tempo que não usava muita magia de uma vez só, conseguiu fazer com que a sua "raiva" se transformasse em mais uma carta, leu: RAIVA. Mas apesar de ser uma carta agressiva não causou tantos problemas a Sakura, pois a raiva não era algo de sua natureza. Mas teve alguns problemas, afinal era ainda atrapalhada.

Chegou em casa e mostrou a carta para Kero, que apesar de estar feliz por sua mestra ter conseguido transformar a carta, ainda estava preocupado com ela e pensando "quando é que aquele moleque vai chegar?".

 _Nessa mesma noite em Hong-Kong, Shoaran não conseguia dormir direito. Ele dormia mas logo sonhava com Sakura passando por perigo e dificuldade. Acordava, dava uns tapinhas na cara e dizia para si mesmo "pare de pensar nela, ela não gosta de você". Dormia e logo via Sakura berrando e pedindo por ajuda, ela estava caindo._

 _Shoaran teve muitos sonhos desse tipo durante aquela noite. Pela manhã sentiu a presença de uma carta Sakura e entendeu que realmente ela estava necessitando de ajuda._

 _Após muito refletir, resolveu voltar a Tomoeda e ajudar Sakura, mesmo sabendo que isso faria o seu amor aumentar ainda mais por ela, sem poder tocá-la e dizer o quanto a amava, "afinal ela perdera seus sentimentos por mim" pensava Shoaran com tristeza._

 _Pegou o primeiro avião para o Japão e pediu para a sua mãe ir ajeitando a chegada dele, como casa, escola, etc._

Logo pela manhã Sakura contava a Tomoyo o que acontecera na noite anterior quando chega Ryuu.

\- Sakura, me desculpe por ontem, eu não estava duvidando de você – disse Ryuu com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

\- Eu perdôo se você prometer nunca mais duvidar de mim – disse uma Sakura com um ar sério.

\- Eu prometo - disse Ryuu que pegou Sakura e girou no ar – e para me redimir, vamos ao cinema?

\- Claro! – respondeu Sakura.

Então ficou combinado, eles iriam ao cinema após a aula, e depois Ryuu levaria Sakura para casa.

Chegaram ao cinema e estava em cartaz um filme de terror, e Ryuu queria muito assistir esse filme, assim Sakura ficaria bem agarradinha a ele, com medo, Sakura acabou aceitando, afinal ela sempre queria fazer a felicidade dos outros.

Nesse meio tempo, enquanto Sakura assistia ao filme, um avião de Hong-Kong havia chego e com ele Shoaran. Wei veio recebê-lo no aeroporto e levou o jovem para o seu antigo apartamento. Shoaran ficaria a tarde arrumando as suas coisas e depois descansaria da viagem, mas o destino já havia preparado uma surpresa pra ele naquele dia.

O filme foi horripilante, Sakura se desesperava a cada segundo, estava morrendo de medo. Ryuu foi levar Sakura para casa e passou de propósito do lado escuro do parque. Sakura não agüentava de medo, quando alguns "espíritos" começaram a brotar do solo. Sakura ficou com mais medo e deu um berro. Nesse mesmo instante Shoaran sentiu um aperto no peito, era uma dor muito grande. Ele sabia, Sakura estava em perigo.

Apesar do berro de Sakura, ela já desconfiava o que seriam aqueles espíritos, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, os espíritos começaram a atacá-la. Ryuu não sabia o que fazer, foi quando Sakura usou a carta "sono" e fez com que ele dormisse.

Sakura começou a lutar, mas os espíritos eram muito fortes, afinal o medo que Sakura carregava consigo era muito grande, sempre fora uma menina muito medrosa. Sakura estava usando a carta "alada" para desviar dos ataques, quando a sua asa é atingida e ela começa a cair.

\- Deus do vento, vinde a mim!

Algo fez com que a queda de Sakura fosse amortecida. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela brisa.

\- Shoaran? É você? – perguntou Sakura olhando para os lados, procurando por um rosto conhecido.

De repente seu olhar pára num jovem alto, bonito, forte, de cabelos rebeldes castanhos e aqueles olhos, sim aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que ela bem se lembrava, que vinha correndo em sua direção.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou o jovem.

\- Shoaran, é você mesmo? – perguntou Sakura esfregando os olhos, afinal fazia muito tempo que não o via.

\- Sim, sou eu! - disse Shoaran dando um de seus melhores sorrisos para aquela a quem mais amava – e você, está bem?

\- Sim estou, mas eu preciso de ajuda, me ajude a derrotar esses espíritos.

\- Está bem!

A batalha foi difícil, mas Sakura e Shoaran conseguiram neutralizar a ação dos espíritos que se transformaram em uma carta Sakura. A carta foi em direção de sua dona que leu: MEDO.

Shoaran correu em sua direção e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, o que eram aqueles espíritos e aquela carta. Sakura pediu pra ele esperar, pois se lembrara de que Ryuu ficara dormindo no chão.

\- Shoaran, me ajude com ele! – pediu Sakura que logo estava ligando para a casa de Ryuu pedindo para algum de seus empregados vir buscá-lo, afinal o efeito da carta ainda não havia passado, pois Sakura queria que não passasse.

Os empregados vieram buscar Ryuu, e logo depois que saíram Shoaran perguntou:

\- E então senhorita Kinomoto, será que você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

\- Ah sim, vamos aos balanços que eu te explico.

Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio, Shoaran não deixara de notar o quanto Sakura estava bonita, mas ele via que em seus olhos havia algo diferente, ou melhor, estava faltando algo. Chegaram aos balanços e se sentaram e Sakura interrompeu o silêncio:

\- Bons tempos aqueles não?

\- Sim - respondeu Shoaran – mas não fuja do assunto Kinomoto, pode ir se explicando.

\- Kinomoto não! Sakura, lembra? Shoaran...

\- Tudo bem então, Sakura! Agora pode ir contando tudo.

Sakura explicou a ele o que o Kero e o Eriol tinham concluído e disse para Shoaran conversar com eles, que poderiam explicar melhor.

\- Mas, mudando de assunto, o que aconteceu? Você não respondeu mais as minhas cartas! - disse Sakura olhando para Lee nos olhos que no mesmo instante desviou pois iria mentir.

-É que... Eu não recebi mais as suas cartas, talvez elas tenham se perdido... - ele mentira, pois havia decidido não alimentar mais ainda aquele amor por ela, assim não respondera mais as suas cartas.

\- Ah, que pena... Agora é a minha vez de perguntar, o que faz em Tomoeda?

Shoaran hesitou um pouco para responder, mas resolveu dizer a verdade, afinal não queria ficar mentindo para Sakura.

\- É que eu andei tendo uns sonhos estranhos ultimamente, onde você corria muito perigo e precisava de ajuda, então resolvi vir até o Japão e ver o que estava acontecendo. E pelo jeito parece que os meus sonhos estavam certos, não?

\- Que bom que você ainda se preocupa comigo. Afinal continuamos amigos, como nos velhos tempos e você, pra variar, me salvando! – disse Sakura olhando pra Shoaran e deu seu melhor sorriso que fez com que ele corasse.

\- Nossa, olha a hora! Meu irmão vai me matar, eu preciso ir! – disse Sakura.

\- Pode deixar que eu te acompanho.

\- Obrigada Shoaran!

Foram andando até a casa de Sakura. Silêncio. Ambos estavam analisando como o outro havia mudado. Chegaram e foram se despedir.

\- Podemos nos ver amanhã? – perguntou Sakura.

\- Claro!

\- Então eu te ligo.

Sakura ia dar um beijo no rosto de Shoaran assim se despedindo dele, mas de repente Toya que havia ouvido um barulho aparece.

\- Sakura, que demora e... – quando Toya viu aquela cena e berrou – Moleque o que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?

\- Eu não sou moleque – respondeu bravo.

\- Sakura, e você heim? Até parece que não tem namorado? – Toya disse isso de propósito, pois sabia que isso atingiria Shoaran.

\- Toya! Não se meta na minha vida! – berrou Sakura, porque interiormente ela não queria contar a Shoaran que estava namorando. - Tchau Shoaran! Amanhã nos falamos, desculpe o meu irmão. – disse Sakura olhando-o com carinho.

Shoaran foi indo embora, enquanto ouvia Sakura e Toya discutindo, mas ele não ouvia nada do que diziam, pois algo em sua mente o perturbava. Namorado. Sakura estava namorando e não era com ele e ela também não havia contado pra ele. Ele realmente estava triste. Chegou em seu apartamento, nem cumprimentou Wei direito, trancou-se no seu quarto, e chorou.

Sakura subiu para o seu quarto e contou a Kero o que havia acontecido.

\- Ah, o "moleque" voltou então? Ele é rápido... – disse Kero para si mesmo, mas não baixo o suficiente.

\- Porque ele é rápido? Posso saber Kerberous?

\- Rápido? Eu não disse nada! – Kero fez uma cara de desentendido.

Sakura o pressionou tanto que ele acabou confessando a sua mestra o que ele e as cartas haviam feito. Embora estivesse muito feliz com a vinda de Shoaran, deixou Kero de castigo, sem doces e vídeo-game por uma semana.

\- Uma semana Sakura? Assim eu vou morrer! – reclamava um bichinho.

\- Não adianta Kero, eu já decidi. Isso é para você aprender.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura acordou no horário, o que era raro. Foi para a faculdade cantarolando. Até esqueceu que tinha que inventar uma desculpa para Ryuu, pois ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha magia.

\- Bom dia Sakura! – disse Tomoyo – Você está feliz hoje, não? Posso saber qual o motivo?

Sakura ia responder quando Ryuu chegou.

\- Bom dia Tomoyo, bom dia Sakura, será que podemos falar uns instantes?

\- Claro! - respondeu Sakura já pensando no que iria falar pra ele.

\- Sakura eu acho que estou com amnésia, pois eu estava com você no parque e de repente eu acordei no meu quarto. O que aconteceu?

\- Você não se sentiu muito bem e acabou desmaiando, aí eu liguei para a sua casa e vieram te buscar – mentia Sakura.

\- Ah, me desculpe Sakura, eu não sei o que aconteceu.

O sinal tocou e eles entraram na sala.

\- Hoje teremos um novo aluno, ele veio de Hong-Kong. Pode entrar e se apresente – disse o professor.

"Hong-Kong" – pensou Sakura – "será ele?"

Entrou um belo rapaz na sala que fez com que a maioria das moças suspirasse por ele.

\- Meu nome é Shoaran Lee. Muito prazer. – o seu olhar cruzou com o de Sakura.

\- Deixe-me ver onde você vai se sentar... Ah, em frente à Kinomoto – disse o professor.

Shoaran foi andando até onde Sakura estava e todos se espantaram como ele sabia quem era a Kinomoto. Quando estava chegando em sua carteira, seu olhar cruzou com o de Ryuu que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Shoaran o reconheceu da noite anterior e pensou – "será que é ele?"

Durante a aula Sakura recebeu um bilhetinho:

 _"_ _Não precisa nem contar! Eu sei o PORQUÊ da sua felicidade"_

-Tomoyo! – disse Sakura bem alto.

\- Algum problema senhorita Kinomoto? – perguntou o professor, e a classe inteira olhou para a Sakura, enquanto Tomoyo dava uma risadinha.

\- Não, não – respondeu uma envergonhada Sakura.

Chegou a hora do intervalo e um antigo quarteto colocava o papo em dia, enquanto Eriol explicava pra Shoaran sobre as novas cartas, Tomoyo falava com Sakura:

\- Então Sakura, pode ir contando, quando que você viu o Lee?

\- Quem disse que eu o vi?

\- Eu te conheço Sakura! Faz tempo que você não vinha tão feliz pra aula, tinha que ter um bom motivo.

\- Nem adianta começar Tomoyo.

Durante o tempo que Shoaran esteve fora, Tomoyo via como Sakura ficava feliz quando recebia as cartas dele, ela sabia que a amiga tinha um enorme carinho pelo chinês, então ela dava umas indiretas para que a amiga se lembrasse ou apenas se apaixonasse de novo por ele, pois assim veria o sorriso genuíno de Sakura novamente.

\- À tarde eu te conto Tomoyo! Eriol, Shoaran, vamos almoçar em casa hoje? Meu pai e meu irmão estarão fora, teremos mais tempo para conversar.

\- Claro Sakura! – respondeu Shoaran. Nesse momento Ryuu, que tinha demorado pra sair da sala, pois tinha que terminara de copiar a matéria, chegou abraçou Sakura e disse:

\- Sakura? Mas que intimidade é essa com a minha namorada, heim senhor Lee?

\- Ryuu, lembra daquele amigo que eu lhe contei? Então, é o Shoaran, é o meu amigo de infância – respondeu Sakura, antes que Shoaran precisasse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Ahhh... - respondeu Ryuu fuzilando Shoaran com os olhos, afinal ele percebeu que Sakura nutria um carinho por ele, e que Shoaran a olhava de maneira diferente. – Amor, então o que você acha de sairmos à tarde?

\- Ah, me desculpe Ryuu, não vai dar, tenho que fazer as tarefas hoje, pois eu troquei com o meu irmão. – mentia Sakura.

\- Tudo bem então – respondeu Ryuu, dando um beijo em Sakura. Essa cena estava torturando muito Shoaran. Tomoyo vendo isso chamou a atenção de Shoaran, perguntando sobre Meilin para ele. Apesar de Shoaran saber que Tomoyo fizera a pergunta de propósito, respondeu, mas aquela cena não saía da sua cabeça, e outra coisa ele também tinha em mente:

"Hoje a Sakura mentiu... ela não costumava fazer isso. Talvez ela quisesse pôr o papo em dia só com nós quatro. Mas ontem ela usou a carta "sono" sobre Ryuu... será que ele não sabe?"

Na hora de ir embora da faculdade, Sakura pediu que esperassem que Ryuu fosse embora, para que depois caminhassem junto para a casa.

Eriol e Tomoyo iam caminhando na frente conversando, enquanto Shoaran e Sakura iam atrás em silêncio. De repente Shoaran interrompeu o silêncio.

\- Porque você mentiu?

\- Eu menti? – perguntou Sakura meio que desentendida

\- Sim, na hora do intervalo, você mentiu para Ryuu... E ontem você havia usado a carta "sono" nele...

-Ah, ta, já entendi. Acontece que ele não sabe que eu tenho magia. – Sakura não sabia o porquê de ainda não ter contado a ele, mas interiormente ela não confiava plenamente em Ryuu – e também ficaremos mais a vontade para conversar a tarde sobre as nossas aventuras... E também Ryuu é muito ciumento e eu vi ódio em seus olhos quando me viu conversando com você. E eu não quero que ele faça nada para o meu melhor amigo. – disse Sakura olhando pra Shoaran com muito carinho, que corou.

Chegaram à casa de Sakura, fizeram o almoço juntos e conversaram a tarde inteira. Sakura mostrou as novas cartas para Shoaran. Eriol e Tomoyo contaram para Shoaran como começaram a namorar e o quanto Sakura era responsável por isso.

\- Shoaran, e você? Namorou alguém durante esse tempo? – perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Não! – respondeu Shoaran. Essa resposta trouxe uma certa felicidade pra Sakura, que sem saber perguntou:

\- Por que não?

\- É que... Meu coração já pertence a uma mulher, mas infelizmente sei que não sou correspondido da mesma forma. – respondeu Shoaran.

\- Quem é ela? Pois eu preciso falar com ela de não perceber que você é muito especial! – falou Sakura, esperando a resposta de Shoaran.

Silêncio.

\- Ah, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter perguntado... – disse ela vendo a tristeza do chinês.

\- Sakura, vamos fazer um chá? – perguntou Tomoyo já arrastando Sakura para a cozinha.

\- Você gosta muito dela, não é Lee? – perguntou Eriol.

\- Você não imagina o quanto! Você nem imagina como foi difícil ver ela com aquele Ryuu...

\- Foi bom você ter voltado, para cuidar dela, eu não confio no Ryuu, e sei que com você por perto ela estará mais segura.

\- Pra você é fácil falar, afinal você e a Tomoyo estão bem, felizes... Mas eu só ficarei aqui até quando eu perceber que ela não precisa mais de mim.

\- Então você não vai embora nunca – falou baixinho Eriol, que Shoaran não conseguiu ouvir.

\- O que foi que você disse?

\- Nada não – respondeu Eriol com um sorriso no olhar.

Sakura e Tomoyo voltaram trazendo chá e alguns doces. De repente entra na sala um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo voando.

\- Doces! Sakura, você ia comer doces e não ia me chamar?

\- Imagine Kero! Claro que eu ia te chamar, mas primeiro preciso servir as visitas.

Kero olhou para ver quem estava na sala, viu Tomoyo, Eriol, e o seu olhar cruzou com o de Shoaran.

\- Você ia servir esse moleque antes de mim?

\- Eu vou te mostrar quem é esse moleque – respondeu Shoaran.

\- Calma vocês dois. – disse Sakura.

Apesar de Kero manter a implicância com o Shoaran ele estava aliviado ao vê-lo, e também de perceber que ele nutria os mesmos sentimentos por Sakura.

\- Sakura, está ficando tarde, eu e o Eriol estamos indo.

\- Eu também já vou – disse Shoaran.

\- Tchau Eriol, Tomoyo... Ah, Shoaran será que você poderia ficar mais um pouquinho? Eu preciso falar com você.

\- Tudo bem, então diga.

\- É que primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas.

\- Porque pedir desculpas?

\- Sabe aqueles sonhos que você disse que teve? Então, isso foi coisa do Kero com as cartas Sakura, eles combinaram, e aí a carta "sonho" mostrou esses sonhos pra você. Portanto se você quiser voltar para a China, você não precisa se preocupar comigo, não é que eu quero que você vá, mas também você não precisa ficar só por minha causa. – Sakura começou a dar justificativas e voltas, do jeitinho que só ela conseguia fazer.

\- Sakura! – interrompeu Shoaran – eu vim para o Japão porque eu quis. Afinal de contas eu sou seu amigo e quero te ajudar, mas se você não me quer por perto então... – Shoaran falou de propósito com uma cara triste.

\- Não é isso Shoaran! Claro que eu quero que você fique, afinal você me ajuda bastante. Então essa será uma promessa do dedo mindinho, lembra? Você me ajudará e no final tudo dará certo.

Então deram os dedinhos e falaram:

"Essa é a promessa do dedo mindinho, aquele que não cumprir, que caia 1000 agulhas sobre o dedinho"

\- Sakura, cheguei! – disse Toya, que logo viu Shoaran – O que esse moleque ta fazendo aqui de novo?

\- Pare de implicar com ele! O Shoaran é meu amigo e me ajuda muito.

Isso realmente era verdade e Toya sabia disso. Sabia que Shoaran cuidaria de sua irmã incondicionalmente, quanto a isso era agradecido, mas ele sabia que ele poderia ficar pra sempre com aquilo que ele sempre prezou a vida toda. E isso o assustava.

\- Sakura é melhor eu rir embora mesmo, está tarde.

\- Então ta! Nos vemos amanhã.

\- Claro – respondeu Shoaran já indo embora.

\- Ele continua te olhando do mesmo jeito – disse Toya com ciúmes da irmã.

\- O que você disse Toya? – perguntou Sakura que não tinha ouvido direito, pois Toya havia falado muito baixinho.

\- Nada não, foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu... E cadê a minha janta monstrenga?

\- Já disse que não sou monstrenga! A Janta? Uiii me esqueci da janta!

Sakura foi correndo para a cozinha. Preparou a janta numa velocidade incrível, mas como ainda era um pouco atrapalhada acabou quebrando alguns utensílios.

Os dias foram passando e toda vez que surgia algum imprevisto com Sakura, a primeira pessoa que chamava era Shoaran. Eles tinham uma sintonia incrível para lutar, nem Eriol que era descendente de Clow conseguia ter essa sintonia com Sakura. Quase todas as novas cartas, Shoaran esteve presente no momento de suas criações, afinal ele e Sakura quase não se desgrudavam, pois sempre estavam juntos, mais Eriol e Tomoyo. E Ryuu? Acontece que ele sempre chamava Sakura pra sair que aceitava, mas chamava sempre Eriol, Tomoyo e Shoaran.

Ryuu não conseguia mais ficar sozinho com Sakura, e o seu namoro tinha esfriado um pouco. Ele não suportava que os três sempre iam junto, e outra, ele sabia que algo de estranho acontecia, pois acordava às vezes em sua casa, sem se lembrar de nada. Ele sabia que Sakura escondia alguma coisa dele, talvez ele não ligasse se não soubesse que Shoaran sabia esse segredo e ele não. Shoaran, ele não suportava nem ouvir esse nome. Ryuu tinha percebido que Shoaran não olhava Sakura como apenas uma amiga, ele sabia que o chinês nutria um grande sentimento pela jovem. O que realmente deixava Ryuu feliz era que ele namorava Sakura e não Shoaran, pois na realidade Ryuu não amava Sakura, ele a considerava quase que como um troféu.

Certo dia na hora do intervalo, após Ryuu ter chamado Sakura pra ir ao teatro e ela ter convidado todo mundo, Ryuu a chamou para uma conversa em particular.

\- Sakura! Será que nós não podemos fazer nada sozinhos – isso nem era uma pergunta, ele queria que Sakura percebesse que queria ficar mais tempo a sós com ela.

\- Ah Ryuu, eu só chamei a Tomoyo, o Eriol e o Shoaran – disse Sakura.

\- Então Sakura, você sempre chama eles, nunca fazemos nada sozinhos.

\- Eu gosto deles, são meus amigos.

\- Ta, tudo bem, mas aquele Shoaran sempre fica de vela.

-Mas ele não liga...

\- Mas eu ligo – interrompeu Ryuu – eu não gosto do jeito que ele te olha, ele está afim de você Sakura, será que você não percebeu que ele está apaixonado por você? É por isso que não gosto dele – desabafou Ryuu.

\- O Shoaran? Apaixonado por mim? Você está maluco Ryuu. Ele é só meu amigo. E ele já me disse que gosta de outra garota.

\- E ele disse quem é?

\- Hummm... Não – respondeu Sakura e agora vinha alguns pensamentos - "Quem poderia ser essa garota? Será que Ryuu está certo?... Não..."

\- Ta vendo Sakura.

\- Ah Ryuu, deixa de ser ciumento, afinal eu namoro você, não é? Ao desconfiar desse jeito você me deixa triste... Quer saber? Também não quero mais ir ao teatro, vou pra casa SOZINHA! – Sakura saiu e deixou Ryuu sozinho.

Sakura voltou para conversar com seus amigos que viram a cara estranha e Shoaran perguntou:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura?

\- Ah... Não, não aconteceu nada. Ah, se vocês quiserem podem ir ao teatro, eu não vou mais. – respondeu Sakura e os outros permaneceram em silêncio, pois perceberam que alguma coisa realmente tinha ocorrido e que ela preferiu não dizer, então respeitaram.

Ryuu tinha ficado meio irritado com aquela conversa, não podia acreditar no quanto Sakura era ingênua... "Ingênua" ele pensou, sim realmente ela era ingênua, foi algo que não havia mudado desde criança, talvez porque ela mesma gostasse de manter a sua ingenuidade intacta.

Tão logo a mente de Ryuu começou a pensar em como de aproveitar dessa ingenuidade. Faz tempo que ele queria Sakura só pra si, mas sempre havia a respeitado, mas agora o respeito já não lhe importava. Queria que Sakura fosse plenamente sua, não importasse o preço, e depois ele não teria mais que se importar com Shoaran.

Estava decidido. Ryuu só precisava encontrar o momento certo.

Depois que Ryuu havia tomado a decisão naquela mesma noite Sakura começou a ter sonhos estranhos. Ela se ouvia gritando mas não via nada. Ouvia uma voz masculina, mas não conseguia identificar. Depois se ouvia gritando e via Shoaran sangrando muito. Sakura acordou assustada, "foi só pesadelo" pensou. Voltou a dormir e o sonho persistiu.

Na manhã seguinte na faculdade, Sakura enchia Shoaran de perguntas:

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou, por quê?

\- Por nada... Mas você está bem mesmo? Não tem nada doendo?

-Não Sakura, eu to bem. O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada não... – Sakura não queria dizer sobre os seus sonhos para não preocupar Shoaran e nenhum de seus amigos.

Essas perguntas de Sakura para Shoaran se tornaram freqüentes, devido o aumento da freqüência desses sonhos, e embora Sakura sempre alegasse que ela se preocupava com seus amigos, Shoaran sabia que não era só isso e que ela escondia alguma coisa.

Sakura e Shoaran estavam responsáveis nesse dia para limpar e organizar a sala de aula, então chegaram mais cedo e logo Sakura perguntou:

\- Shoaran, você esta bem?

\- Estou Sakura Kinomoto! E agora você vai me contar porque anda tão preocupada comigo ultimamente.

\- É que você é meu amigo e me preocupo com você.

\- Não me venha com essa historinha de sempre. Eu vejo em seus olhos que você está mentindo – disse Shoaran com uma voz severa, mas com um olhar carinhoso para Sakura – o que está acontecendo? Você não confia mais em mim?

\- Não é isso Shoaran... – disse Sakura com um olhar triste, pois sabia que não estava sendo totalmente transparente com seu amigo.

\- Então você não quer me contar. – disse Shoaran triste, e se virou para continuar o serviço, foi quando Sakura o puxou pelo ombro e disse:

\- Espere... Eu te conto. Ultimamente eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos, eu começo a me ouvir gritando mas eu não consigo ver nada, depois tem uma voz masculina que eu não consigo identificar. Eu continuo gritando, depois eu ouço a sua voz e eu vejo você muito machucado e sangrando. E é por isso que eu ando preocupada com você e às vezes evito chamar você pra me ajudar com as cartas, eu tenho medo que você se machuque – disse Sakura abaixando a cabeça.

Shoaran ouviu aquilo, e apesar de ter ficado preocupado, em seu interior estava feliz, pois vira que a menina Sakura só crescera, pois continuava a preocupar-se com o bem estar dos outros, preferia se machucar a ver um amigo machucado.

Então, Shoaran com um gesto muito delicado ergueu o rosto de Sakura com a sua mão delicadamente, eles estavam tão próximos e encaravam olhos nos olhos.

\- Sakura – disse Shoaran suavemente – eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu também me preocupo muito com você, se não, não teria vindo até o Japão para te ajudar. Eu fico muito triste quando você não me chama pra ajudar.

\- Não é isso...

\- Então, quero que você me prometa que não importa o que acontecer você vai me chamar. Eu não me importo em me machucar e nem em morrer, pois quero fazer o possível para te proteger – e isso era verdade, Shoaran amava Sakura mais do que a si mesmo.

Eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais.

\- Mas Shoaran...

\- Nada de mais, apenas prometa!

\- Eu prometo – respondeu Sakura, que apesar de querer proteger Shoaran, ela se sentia muito mais segura e protegida com ele por perto.

Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos, e um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Logo eles sentiram um a respiração do outro, era possível ouvir a batida de seus próprios corações. Seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos, seus lábios estavam prestes e se encostar... quando Ryuu entra na sala e grita:

\- Sakura, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Nesse momento aquela sensação nostálgica vai embora. Enquanto Sakura tenta dar uma desculpa qualquer para Ryuu, Shoaran em sua mente ficava se martirizando:

"Eu estou louco. O que eu estava fazendo? Ela tem namorado, eu não tenho esse direito e nem posso fazer isso com a Sakura, não poderia sujá-la dessa maneira". Shoaran, apesar de querer muito ter dado esse beijo em Sakura, sabia que isso era errado, pois ela estaria traindo Ryuu, e essa culpa ele não queria levar e nem que ela tivesse.

Sakura estava tentando se explicar de todas as maneiras. Ryuu viu aí nesse momento e nesse dia que havia chegado a hora de pôr o seu plano em ação. Era uma quarta-feira e ele sabia que nem o pai de Sakura e nem o Toya estariam em casa nessa noite, então ele disse:

-Eu esqueço o que vi desde que você faça um jantarzinho especial essa noite só pra mim.

Sakura acabou concordando, afinal o que havia de mal num jantarzinho.

Sakura preparou o jantar, Ryuu chegou, trouxe rosas pra Sakura que ficou deslumbrada. E foram jantar. Após terem comido, foram para a sala namorar um pouco.

 _Ao mesmo tempo em que o jantar estava ocorrendo, Shoaran estava em seu apartamento e começou a sentir uma dor no peito como se lhe faltasse o ar, já havia sentido isso antes. Resolveu então sair e dar uma volta pra tomar um ar._

De volta pra casa de Sakura, eles estavam lá, namorando, começaram a se beijar, e os beijos foram ficando mais intensos, Sakura até perdia o fôlego, e se separou de Ryuu para respirar, Ryuu puxou ela de volta, e Sakura disse:

-Calma Ryuu!

-Que calma o que... Agora que começamos não podemos parar – dito isso, ele agarrou Sakura, começou a beijá-la. Ele tentou começar a despi-la ela não queria que ele o fizesse, e tentava sair de seus braços.

Sakura brigava com Ryuu inutilmente, ele era mais forte do que ela, rasgou a blusa de Sakura e continuou a beijá-la. Sakura gritava o mais alto que podia, pedindo por ajuda e Ryuu a mandava calar a boca.

Shoaran foi andando sem rumo, mas quando ele percebeu estava na rua de Sakura, coincidentemente em frente a casa dela, quando ouviu os gritos de Sakura por socorro. Sem pensar Shoaran entrou correndo na casa de Sakura onde viu uma cena que preferia nunca ter visto, porém ele havia chego a tempo para salvá-la.

\- Larga ela, seu covarde! – gritou Shoaran com fogo nos olhos.

\- Vai embora daqui, idiota, você não pode fazer nada! Afinal o que pode um lobo contra um dragão? – respondeu Ryuu.

Shoaran partiu pra cima de Ryuu. Começaram a brigar. Sakura chorava descontroladamente. Shoaran era muito habilidoso em lutar, devido a vários anos de treinamento. Ele aplicou um golpe em Ryuu que ficou caído por um tempo, enquanto foi ver como Sakura estava. Como ela estava quase só com roupas íntimas Shoaran tirou o seu casaco e o deu pra ela, que agora soluçava.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! – disse Ryuu e de repente se ouviu um tiro de um revólver que acertou o ombro de Shoaran, que acabou caindo de dor.

\- Shoaran! – gritou Sakura, vendo o jovem caído no chão sangrando.

\- Eu disse pra você ir embora, agora vai ter que presenciar essa cena – Ryuu estava indo em direção de Sakura, mas ele não contava que a força interior de Shoaran era maior do que a sua própria força física.

Shoaran passou uma rasteira em Ryuu, que caiu, e logo em seguida quase que com palavras inaudíveis, Shoaran conjurou uma magia que deixou Ryuu imóvel. Sakura ficou impressionada com a aura que Shoaran emitiu ao conjurar a magia, jamais havia visto algo igual. Foi correndo até ele, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Sakura – dizia Shoaran com dificuldade – ligue para a polícia e para uma ambulância.

\- Ta bom!

Sakura ligou para a polícia que logo veio e levou Ryuu preso. Chamou a ambulância e foi junto com Shoaran para o hospital.

Shoaran havia perdido muito sangue e a bala estava bem funda em seu corpo. Ele passou por uma cirurgia demorada e logo depois foi para o quarto. Sakura estava desesperada, o chão lhe faltava, se Shoaran morresse parecia que uma parte dela morreria junto com ele.

\- Quem é o acompanhante de Shoaran Lee? - perguntou o médico.

\- Sou eu. Doutor ele está bem? Não me esconda nada – disse aflita.

\- Serei bem sincero, o caso dele é grave, ele perdeu muito sangue e a bala tinha perfurado muitos tecidos. A cirurgia foi bem, agora precisamos esperar que ele reaja. Se você quiser pode entrar no quarto para vê-lo, mas ele está dormindo.

\- Eu quero sim. – respondeu Sakura.

Sakura entrou no quarto onde Shoaran estava e viu que ele estava com um curativo no ombro. Ela foi passar a mão na testa dele e viu como ele estava frio.

\- Doutor, ele está muito frio! – disse Sakura

\- Eu sei disso. Mas nós não podemos fazer mais nada, já o medicamos e colocamos vários cobertores para mantê-lo aquecido. Agora é esperar que ele reaja aos medicamentos, caso contrário...

\- Eu posso passar a noite aqui?

\- Pode, mas ele não irá acordar tão cedo.

\- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

O doutor se retirou e logo começaram a escorrer lágrimas dos olhos de Sakura, ela não suportava a idéia de poder não ver mais o Shoaran, só com essa possibilidade o chão parecia não existir, seu coração doía em seu peito, era como se a própria vida lhe fosse tirada. Nem ela própria sabia o que estava sentindo, era uma mistura de sentimentos, foi quando da sua bolsa a carta "esperança" saiu e ela acabou se tornando em duas cartas Sakura. Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo, pegou a carta "esperança" na mão e viu que algo mudara no seu desenho. O coração que a menina segurava, não estava mais lá, ele havia sumido. Sakura ainda sem entender pegou a nova carta e viu que o coração estava nela, e ela leu: AMOR.

Sakura estava meio atordoada mais sabia o que aquilo significava, ela realmente amava Shoaran, só nunca havia percebido, mas agora era meio tarde. Começou a chorar novamente, afinal ele estava entre a vida e a morte por sua causa. De repente ela ouve uma voz saindo de sua nova carta:

\- Acalme-se Sakura! Se não você não conseguirá ajudá-lo! Ele precisa de você, só que você tem que descobrir o modo como ajudá-lo, só que magia não ajudará. Ele precisa de outra coisa. Você precisa descobrir sozinha. Confio em você.

\- Ajudá-lo? Como? Sem magia ainda?

\- A resposta está dentro de você.

Sakura começou a pensar em várias coisas que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. Ela já tinha chegado à conclusão que precisava aquecê-lo. Pediu mais cobertores para a enfermeira. Sakura o cobriu como todo o cuidado, mas não estava adiantando, as batidas do coração de Shoaran começavam a diminuir gradativamente.

"Já sei" – pensou Sakura – "minha última tentativa, se não consigo aquecê-lo com coisas, o meu amor por ele irá". Então Sakura bem devagarzinho para não machucar Shoaran, entrou debaixo do cobertor dele, deitou ao seu lado e o abraçou com todo o cuidado. Shoaran inconsciente recebeu Sakura em seus braços e ela encontrou um apoio no ombro bom de Shoaran. Assim ela conseguiu transmitir o seu calor para o corpo dele, que logo foi voltando à temperatura normal. Sakura, ouvindo que as batidas do coração dele já estavam normais, adormeceu.

Passada algumas horas, já havia amanhecido, e Shoaran acordou. Sentia uma dor em seu ombro, viu que estava no hospital, sentiu um perfume que conhecia muito bem, quando viu Sakura debaixo das cobertas, pôde então perceber que ela estava abraçada a ele.

\- Ela salvou a sua vida. – disse uma voz.

Shoaran olhou e viu que era o médico, corou um pouco por conta do comentário e da cena que o médico estava presenciando.

\- Se não fosse por ela, talvez o senhor não estivesse mais entre nós. Foi ela que te manteve aquecido a noite inteira, ela deve estar cansada. Espere que ela acorde e depois me chame para fazermos mais alguns exames. Com licença.

O médico saiu do quarto e Shoaran ficou olhando para Sakura que estava deitada em seu peito. Ficou um bom tempo observando-a dormir, "como ela é linda, até dormindo, parece um anjo" – pensava Shoaran.

Sakura acordou, mas meio sonolenta deu uma espreguiçada e voltou-se a acomodar-se em Shoaran sem lembrar muito bem onde estava, quando os seus olhos perceberam que uma dupla de âmbar a estava observando. Sakura levantou assustada.

-Shoaran, me desculpe estou te machucando? Não deveria ter dormido! Você deveria estar dormindo! Você está bem? E...

\- Obrigado Sakura! – disse Shoaran com uma voz doce.

\- Obrigada por quê? Sou eu quem tem que te agradecer e...

\- Obrigado por ter ficado comigo aqui essa noite, se não fossem por seus esforços talvez eu não estivesse mais aqui.

\- Mas se não fosse por minha causa você não estaria nesse hospital, e eu...

\- Vejo que a senhorita acordou! – disse o médico entrando na sala – muito boa essa sua idéia de transmitir o calor do seu corpo para o dele.

Sakura corou com o comentário e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o médico continuou:

-Vamos, Shoaran, fazer alguns exames?

Shoaran fez que sim com a cabeça. Sakura se levantou e ajudou a Shoaran a se levantar. Os exames foram feitos Shoaran e Sakura esperavam no quarto os resultados. Ele estava deitado na cama, pois ainda sentia um pouco de tontura ao levantar e tinha um pouco de febre devido aos medicamentos e aos exames. Sakura permaneceu na cabeceira da cama observando Shoaran, e absorvendo os últimos acontecimentos. Ambos permaneciam em silêncio. Shoaran ia dizer algo quando o médico entrou:

\- Vejamos senhor Lee! Sua melhora foi surpreendente, devido a sua enfermeira particular – o médico sorriu ao ver os dois rostos corarem – mas mesmo assim durante alguns dias deverá permanecer em repouso, poderá ser em sua casa, acho que será bem assistido, não é? – disse essa última frase olhando para Sakura que já estava ficando roxa. – mas você não poderá abrir mão da fisioterapia, afinal o movimento do seu braço ficou um pouco comprometido.

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura se entristeceu de tal forma, pois esse braço era aquele que Shoaran usava para manejar a sua espada, e agora ele não poderia mais usá-la.

\- Tudo bem doutor – disse Shoaran com uma voz triste.

\- Deixarei você ir pra casa, mas não se esqueça durante uma semana repouso absoluto! Confio em você senhorita Kinomoto.

\- Pode deixar, cuidarei para que ele se mantenha bem quentinho.

O médico deu alta. Sakura ligou para o seu irmão, explicou o que havia acontecido e pediu para que Toya viesse buscar Shoaran e ela, e também pegou uma muda de roupas, pois iria passar a semana cuidando dele. Apesar de Toya não se simpatizar com a idéia, afinal Sakura estava cada vez mais próxima de Shoaran, ele era muito agradecido ao "moleque", pois ele salvara a coisa mais preciosa que ele tanto prezava.

\- Sakura, não precisa ir cuidar de mim! Wei e eu podemos nos ajeitar sozinhos – dizia Shoaran.

\- Não, não e não. Eu vou pessoalmente cuidar de você e acompanhar o seu restabelecimento.

Shoaran sabia que não adiantaria argumentar, pois quando Sakura tinha algo na cabeça decidido nada a faria desistir tão facilmente.

Toya buscou os dois no hospital, foi o caminho inteiro calado. Quando chegaram ao prédio de Shoaran, Sakura logo saiu do carro para chamar Wei e pegar suas malas.

\- Obrigada! – disse Toya olhando pelo retrovisor para o rosto de Shoaran, que apenas lhe retribuiu um sorriso – mas, apesar de tudo continuo de olho em você "moleque". – Toya falara aquilo justamente pra provocar Shoaran que logo fechou o sorriso.

Sakura logo se instalou no apartamento de Shoaran. Ela pediu para Wei que a ajudasse a levar o sofá para o quarto de Shoaran para poder dormir ali e estar pronta quando Shoaran precisasse dela. Quanto a Shoaran, bem, ele não fazia praticamente nada, não que não pudesse ou não quisesse, Sakura não deixava. Ela levava café da manhã, almoço, jantar, lanchinhos e tudo mais. Quando ele tinha um pouco de febre, ela não deixava a cabeceira dele, passava até algumas noites em claro. E se Sakura saísse um pouco e encontrava Shoaran fora da cama, ele ouvia um sermão. A única coisa que Sakura não fazia, era ajudar Shoaran com o banho, foi a única coisa que Wei fez nos últimos dias, pois de resto, Sakura queria e fazia tudo.

Apesar de ficar 24hs dentro de casa, Shoaran estava amando a idéia de ter a Sakura cuidando dele. Ele a amava e a admirava cada vez mais.

Logo pela manhã Sakura preparou o café e levou para Shoaran no quarto.

\- Shoaran, eu vou ao mercado comprar algumas coisinhas, portanto enquanto eu estiver fora, não se esforce, está me ouvindo? Wei será os meus olhos enquanto eu estiver fora.

Shoaran apenas consentiu com a cabeça a ordem que recebera. Ele ficou até um pouco feliz com a saída de Sakura, pois assim poderia sair um pouco do quarto e se movimentar.

Quando Sakura voltou para o apartamento, deixou as compras na cozinha e levou alguns pacotes para o quarto de Shoaran.

\- Shoaran, olha o que eu comprei! Ursinhos de pelúcia, seu quarto não tem nenhum e eles alegram o ambiente... – Sakura entrou no quarto falando e quando ela olhou para a cama viu que estava vazia e logo começou a procurar por Shoaran. Olhou pela casa inteira e nada.

\- Wei, cadê o Shoaran?

\- Em seu quarto, senhorita Kinomoto.

\- Não, ele não está lá, ele saiu?

\- Não, nem de seu quarto ele saiu.

Sakura voltou para o quarto e viu que a porta da varanda estava aberta, foi até lá, mas Shoaran não estava ali. Ela sentia a presença dele por perto.

\- O telhado! – disse Sakura. Usou a carta "flutuação" para chegar de mansinho perto de Shoaran para surpreendê-lo.

Shoaran havia subido no telhado para meditar um pouco, mas esquecera da hora e de que logo Sakura voltaria.

A carta "flutuação" levou Sakura até o telhado. Ela estava um pouco atrás de Shoaran, e antes de começar a falar, ela parou para observar Shoaran. Ele estava sentado, com sua espada em seu colo, e um pouco de tristeza era visível em seu rosto. Sakura entendeu o porquê de ele estar ali e dessa maneira e começou a chorar. Shoaran ouviu, olhou pra trás e viu Sakura.

\- Sakura! Por que você esta chorando? – Shoaran se dirigiu até ela.

\- Desculpa! – respondeu a moça baixando o semblante.

\- Desculpa por quê? Não estou entendendo...

Sakura apontou para a espada e para o braço de Shoaran e só pode dizer:

\- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido e a culpa é minha, só minha...

\- Sakura – disse Shoaran com a voz mais suave possível, e levantando o rosto da garota, continuou – a culpa não é sua, eu teria feito o que fiz de novo se preciso fosse. Eu sinto um pouco de falta de manejar a minha espada, mas pra mim teria sido a morte se eu não tivesse te ajudado. E agora as suas lágrimas me machucam, não quero te ver triste.

Com muita delicadeza Shoaran limpou os olhos de Sakura. Ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer e para mudar o assunto disse:

\- E você não me dê mais um susto desses! Eu por acaso deixei você sair? Não! Portanto vamos voltar pra dentro.

Antes que Shoaran pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, Sakura já tinha usado a carta flutuação e, da mesma maneira que ela subiu, eles desceram.

Sakura mostrou os ursinhos para Shoaran toda animada dizendo que os ursinhos seriam bons companheiros para ele. Sakura deixou Shoaran ajudar a fazer o jantar e depois resolveram ver um filme. Sentaram no sofá e começaram a assistir, mas Sakura estava muito cansada e acabou dormindo durante o filme, mesmo sentada.

Ao perceber que Sakura havia adormecido, Shoaran viu que ela não estava confortável, então ele pegou um travesseiro colocou em cima de si e com um pouco de dificuldade ajeitou Sakura, que adormecera profundamente. Ele acariciou um pouco seus cabelos cor de mel, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e adormeceu também.

Quando Sakura acordou, ela se viu deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Shoaran, que dormiu sentado para deixá-la confortável. Sakura levantou para preparar o café, mas por alguns instantes ficou observando Shoaran dormindo, e em sua mente ocorriam-lhe vários pensamentos. A cada dia que passava, ela o amava ainda mais, não conseguia entender o porquê ela havia esquecido de que o amava, mas outra coisa ainda a incomodava... Será que ele ainda gostava dela? Afinal, fazia vários anos que ele havia se declarado e ela não tinha dado a resposta.

Depois de ter preparado o café, Sakura acordou Shoaran. Eles sentaram-se à mesa e Shoaran percebeu que havia algo de diferente em Sakura, ela estava quieta, e isso não era normal.

\- Algum problema Sakura?

\- Ah, nada não. – respondeu Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre o café ou como o dia estava bonito. E depois permaneceram o resto do dia calados.

Depois de uns dois dias, Sakura voltou para a sua casa, afinal Shoaran já melhorara bastante e ela havia perdido várias aulas.

Ao retornar a sua velha rotina, Sakura andava mais distraída do que nunca, e o seu olhar ainda tinha uma tristeza. Tomoyo tentou conversar com a amiga para ver se Sakura se abria com ela, mas Sakura não falava nada.

Shoaran também retornou as aulas e também percebeu que Sakura andava triste, tentou conversar com ela, mas logo ela desconversava, falando que era só impressão dele e que não precisava se preocupar. Toda vez que Sakura falava isso, em seus pensamentos Shoaran respondia: "como não me preocupar, se você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim". Shoaran havia decidido não contar para Sakura sobre os seus sentimentos, pois fazia pouco tempo que ela sofrera uma desilusão amorosa, e talvez por um bom tempo ela pudesse preferir ficar sozinha, e Shoaran não queria mexer na cicatriz.

Sakura já não estava fazendo novas cartas mais, e para não ficar muito tempo desocupada, ela resolveu treinar, para isso usava a carta espelho e lutava consigo mesma. Sakura queria ocupar a sua mente o máximo de tempo possível para não ter que pensar em Shoaran. Ela chegou a ficar noites inteiras em claro, Kero pedia para ela parar, mas Sakura alegava que precisava treinar mais.

Alguns dias, Sakura chegava machucada na faculdade e sempre que isso acontecia Shoaran perguntava:

\- Sakura, o que houve? Você está bem?

\- Eu estava apenas treinando, não precisa se preocupar Shoaran – Sakura respondia sem muita firmeza e sem olhar nos olhos.

A situação era sempre a mesma. Até que Eriol resolveu interferir de um modo bem sutil. Durante a aula mandou um bilhete para Sakura:

 _"_ _Sakura, até quando você vai continuar fugindo? Não adianta você elevar o seu nível de magia e força, se dentro de você as coisas não estão arrumadas. Não vai adiantar você continuar fugindo do problema. Afinal ele não é tão difícil de ser resolvido. Espero que você me escute, quero muito voltar a ver o seu sorriso novamente" Eriol._

Sakura olhou pra trás e viu apenas Eriol sorrindo. Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso, afinal sabia que ele só queria o bem dela. Então meditou naquelas palavras. Só depois de muito pensar e refletir, ela chegou à conclusão de que realmente estava fugindo, pode perceber o quanto estava se enganando. Então ela decidiu que contaria a Shoaran o que sentia por ele, por mais que ele não gostasse mais dela. Assim a sua consciência ficaria tranqüila.

Sakura saiu mais cedo da aula, ligou para Wei pedindo para ele sair, pois ela queria conversar a sós com o Shoaran. Ele concordou e perguntou se ela precisaria que ele deixasse o apartamento aberto. Ela respondeu que não, afinal ela ainda tinha uma cópia das chaves.

Shoaran chegou em seu apartamento, procurou por Wei e não o encontrou, foi para o seu quarto e em cima da cama havia uma carta Sakura e um bilhete.

 _"_ _Preciso falar urgente com você. Só você pode me ajudar, estou lá fora na varanda te esperando" Sakura_

Ao pegar a carta Sakura na mão, Shoaran leu "amor". Muitos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dele. Ele sabia o que aquela carta significava, só não sabia com relação a quem, e não lhe ocorria a possibilidade de ser ele próprio, pois afinal pensava que Sakura queria apenas um conselho como sempre fazia.

Quando Shoaran chegou na varanda, ele viu Sakura debruçada na sacada, seus cabelos voavam conforme o vento. Shoaran não precisou dizer nada, Sakura já havia sentido a sua presença e começou a falar sem virar o rosto:

\- Viu a carta e leu o bilhete?

\- Sim – respondeu num tom baixo – e...

\- Sabe Shoaran, essa carta eu fiz há algum tempo.

\- Entendo... E quem...

\- Calma, já vou te explicar. – Sakura virou o olhar nos olhos de Shoaran e começou a falar – essa carta eu fiz há alguns anos atrás quando você voltou para Hong-Kong. E apesar de você ter tido a coragem de se declarar pra mim, eu não o fiz. E depois que eu selei a carta "vazio", ela se transformou em "esperança" nessa carta, fazendo com que eu me esquecesse do amor que sentia por você. E eu acabei nem falando o que sentia. Eu tinha sido um pouco covarde. Mas depois desses anos eu sempre soube que faltava alguma coisa dentro de mim, mas não sabia o que era. E quando você estava lá no hospital quase morrendo, só esse pensamento já me sufocava, me faltava tudo com toda a possibilidade de não te ver nunca mais. Então a carta "esperança" se abriu em duas e voltou a formar a carta que eu outrora havia feito. Eu me lembrei de tudo o que havia sido apagado da minha memória. E apesar de hoje, talvez, você não me amar mais, quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. – ao terminar de falar Sakura desviou o seu olhar de Shoaran, abaixou o rosto e algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar.

Shoaran ainda estava assimilando tudo o que Sakura havia falado, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Seu coração se aqueceu como nunca. Ele olhou para Sakura e a viu chorando, aproximou-se dela e delicadamente levantou o rosto de Sakura com uma de suas mãos e com a outra limpou-lhe os olhos.

\- Sakura, você não imagina o quanto eu sempre quis ouvir isso. Eu te amo, eu nunca deixei de te amar, você sempre foi e sempre será a pessoa mais importante pra mim. – Shoaran deu um enorme sorriso que logo foi correspondido pelo de Sakura.

Por alguns instantes ficaram se olhando. Foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Encostaram as suas testas e só se ouvia suas respirações e as batidas dos dois corações cada vez mais rápidos. Encostaram os seus lábios e se beijaram profundamente. Pela primeira vez em suas vidas se sentiram completos, e sabiam que nada e nem ninguém poderia acabar com esse sentimento, pois um estava pronto para proteger ao outro sempre que preciso fosse.

 **FIM**


End file.
